Just like a Pill?
by Paix 8391
Summary: rating R for language, I think. It's a song fic. and it sucks. HieadxIkhny You can read it, but as a bottle of asprin by you.


OK this is a Goddess Candidate song ficcy. Pairings.. (ahh!! Run!!) Ikhny & Hiead. Type? It's not a Romance.. I think.. on with this song. Ok there might be some major grammar problems and I wish I had an HTML document, but I do. I'm stuck on notepad. So I'm sorry if you get confused and also there's a lot of OOC. (I'm sure there is... I wrote this at 6:00 am.   
  
Just like a pill  
Pink  
  
"Don's try get into my head" and with that, the young candidte walked off.   
  
++  
  
I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me   
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here,  
what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun  
  
++  
  
"I was only trying to help.. Hiead." Ikhny said as tears flowed down her cheeks. One because she was scared, and also Hiead managed to scare her, by penning her into the wall. "I'm your partner, you're stuck with me Hiead Gner."   
  
+++  
  
I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch   
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can...  
  
+++  
  
Ikhny got up, clutching her fist tightly at her side. Forcing her tears to stay back, she got up and walked out of the Pro-Ing. "You make me ill Hiead." And ran.  
  
++  
  
Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill  
  
++  
  
Iknhy's friend Kizna ran up to her and hugged her. Iknhy's eyes were where Hiead was being picked up by the collar by the Instructer. 'Damn he's so cold' Kizna thought. Never more, after the scean, he walked out.  
  
I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help.  
  
"Ikhny want to go get something to drink? come on.." Kizna encouraged Ikhny. Ikhny only nodded.   
  
++  
  
I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch   
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
  
+++  
  
Kizna's partner, Zero walked off to find Hiead. while she and Ikhny went back to the quaters.   
  
"What happened back there? What was Hiead trying to do?" Kizna  
  
"He said stay out of his head.. all I said was Good Fight" Ikhny said chocking back tears.  
++  
  
Run as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere   
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill  
  
++  
  
Zero and Hiead were fighting in the hallway by the quaters. Hiead managed to get the upper hand. "You son of a bitch, you relaized she was trying to help? Making you into a piolt? Of course not, your too blinded by your fucking pride." Zero yelled. Hiead went in for the advanced.   
  
++  
  
I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
  
++  
  
Ikhny and Kizna walked outside. Looking down the hall they saw Zero and Hiead going at it, head on. "She's weak.."  
  
"Bullshit, She's one of the better reapires! She knows more than anyof them. You better get your head out of your fucking ass to see that!" Zero yelled as he punched Hiead in the jaw. Making his stumbling back into the hall. Ikhny rushed over Hiead.  
  
+++  
  
Run just as fast as I can,  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill  
  
+++  
  
  
"Hiead you ok?" Ikhny asked as she pulled him back on his feet.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Fine, lets get you checked up, can't fight with injuries you know?" Zero and Kizna watched Hiead and Ikhny walk off.  
  
Zero titled his head in wonder and a sweatdrop behind his left ear. "Did I miss something?  
  
Kizna's cat like ears twitched. "I think we did..."  
  
"GOD DAMN IT HIEAD YOU LIKE A FUCKING PILL" Ikhny's voice rang through out the whole hall way.  
  
"Guess so.." Zero and Kizna said Unison. 


End file.
